Implements operated by a single man and used in picking up and tightly forming harvested crop material have recently become available. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,861 granted to W. R. Wood on 4 June 1974. With the introduction of such implements, complementary handling equipment capable of being operated by a single man have become necessary. Such single man handling implements must be capable of loading, transporting, and unloding a formed stack or bale. Additionally, the formed crop material must be carefully handled so that it is not broken or caused to be deformed whereby it cannot shed rain and thereby preserve itself against the elements.